We will Remember Them
by Pureblood Viper
Summary: Written in response to a lost bet. Criteria was it had to include Snape, Lupin, and Remembrance Day. My summaries suck. Please R&R.


**Alright so this is just a quick one shot about Snape, Remus, and Remembrance Day. I wrote this cause I lost a bet. Yes, Hayley, the Red Wings are better than the Flames. I admit it. Here is your fanfic as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything not recognizable as being owned by someone else. I make no money from this. If I did I might have money to pay for my college education.**

* * *

"Where are we going, Severus," Remus Lupin asked dully as he was dragged down the sidewalk of a small Canadian town. He had the black-haired Potions Master had been on the run from Voldemort's Death Eaters for three years now. Jumping from province to province to avoid detection. They had been running ever since Harry had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort had taken over wizarding Britain. He hurried to keep up to the other man, making sure his wand was still in the pocket of his brown overcoat.

Severus Snape glared at his counterpart and continued down the sidewalk, the collar of his black leather jacket upturned as he dodged around people. "Word has gotten around that there were some suspicious deaths over in the Maritimes. No cause of death apparent." He stopped and turned to Lupin, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You and I both know only one thing can cause something like that," he whispered.

Remus nodded. "We should get off the streets," he said. He pointed to the building that had just passed where a steady stream of people were trickling into the open doors. "There's supposed to be some sort of public ceremony going on in there today. Looks like most of the town will be there; we can easily blend in."

Severus gave a curt nod and dragged the werewolf into the throng of people. On the way into the building they were handed red poppies. Both men looked curiously at the flowers and an old lady in a blue uniform helped show them how to put the pin through their clothes. She tucked Lupin's into his brown coat lapel and she put Snape's on the left breast pocket of his worn black leather jacket.

As the two men edged their way to a pair of seats at the edge of the room they looked around in amazement. It seemed as though the entire community had crowded into one huge room. There were several styles of uniforms and, much to the duos surprise, several people lined up against the back wall in wizard robes. No one seemed the least bit phased that throughout the room there were many people wearing robes. The wizards wore their wands openly and were chatting quietly with the Muggles as if it wasn't odd to be wearing robes in the middle of a public gathering.

"Well, well. Severus Snape and Remus Lupin," a warm voice said from the seat beside them. "I must say, you two are hard men to track down."

Severus turned to face the man that had addressed them. The man sitting next to the black-clad Potions Master had a close cut brown beard, startling green eyes, and a crop of untidy black hair. Most importantly he was also wearing a set of emerald green robes in the middle of the Muggle ceremony. On the man's left breast a red poppy contrasted heavily with the green and on his right breast was an emblem consisting of a wand across a maple leaf framed by a white rope with a knot at the bottom. A crown rested on top to complete the emblem. Curiosity rising in him Severus couldn't hold his tongue. "And just who are you," he asked, "to presume you know us?"

Remus grabbed the sleeve of his counterpart's jacket. "Severus," he said urgently. "It's Harry."

"Harry is dead, Remus," Snape replied curtly. "We saw him die." His voice cracked in sadness. "He died in my arms."

The man beside them laughed. "I'm as dead as Voldemort is," he said cheerfully. "That Killing Curse I was hit with merely killed the piece of Voldemort's soul that was in me. I fled to Canada soon afterward so I could train. So that one day I'd be able to go back and defeat him. But I always make sure to never forget this day and why it exists."

"It is you," both men exclaimed together, affectionately shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled and shushed them as the ceremony started. The ceremony went forward smoothly if not sombrely with many poems and essays being read by members of the community, both magical and muggle. Severus and Remus were still in shock about how at ease the magical and muggle members of the community existed together. Wreaths were laid at a mock cenotaph and the men and women in uniform, muggle and magical alike, saluted each wreath as it was laid.

Severus felt his heart clench as the bugle sounded from the front of the room. As Remus gripped his wrist Sev knew that the other man felt the same way he did. As the last note of the bugle faded the room fell into silence. "One minute of silence to honour the fallen," he thought. After a minute had passed the entire room, in one voice, murmured, "We will remember them."

Turning to his old mentors Harry said, "The eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month. This, gentlemen, is Remembrance Day."

* * *

**So what did you think. Was it okay? If I offend anyone I did not mean to and I apologize. Please don't sue and don't hurt me. Please leave me a review and tell me how I did.**

**Dragonrider, signing out.**


End file.
